1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a badge and to a method of making the same, and more particularly to a badge wherein a marginally compressed synthetic foam material between front and back face of the badge produces a bulging front contour resembling standard metal badges.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,737 dated July 13, 1982 to Roger W. Lehmann describes a badge made of a body layer of foam plastic and covered at its front and back faces with a sheet of plastic material which are heat sealed together at their marginal edges. This construction is relatively expensive, since the foam plastic material has first to be cut out to the desired contour. Then the wall sheets have to be cut out to a slightly greater size and then assembled with the body layer and, finally, the resulting assembly subjected to a heat-sealing operation.
The Lehmann patent as well as the present invention represent badges that are improvements on the known standard metal badge, and have an external appearance to persons viewing the badge which is at least somewhat similar to the standard metal badge. The standard metal badge is formed from a piece of sheet metal, cut out and stamped such that the front face is slightly bulging. The front face is covered by drawings, lettering or the like, usually in bright colors. The edges of the metal badge are rounded and the rear side of the badge has a pin or the like such that the badge can be fixed to the wearer's clothing.
According to one example of such standard metal badges, the sheet metal piece is formed such that the face not only bulges, but the peripheral edges are turned rearward in a curving configuration which defines a receptacle for an inserted base member of complementary shape. The base member carries the pin or the like and the base member can be forced into the receptacle defined on the rear of the sheet metal piece, or held captive when the peripheral edges are turned back. A sheet of paper, plastic or the like can be placed over the front of the sheet metal piece and wrapped under the peripheral edges to be caught between the sheet metal piece and the base member. Alternatively, the front can be printed or painted directly. In any event, the standard badge, which is well known and accepted by consumers, has a bulging front configuration for receiving the drawings or text to be displayed. This bulging shape has the benefit of allowing the badge to be more visible than a flat badge or even a relatively thick flat badge. The bulging shape also provides a rounded or tapered configuration that is not prone to catch on the wearer's sleeves, etc., when worn on the breast.